Sangue e Lágrimas
by Igarashi-Chan
Summary: Okita Souji, capitão do primeiro esquadrão. Uma jovem muito misteriosa. Um amor proibido. Drama e Romance. Aviso: Contém hentai! Okita x OC
1. Bela Rosa com Espinhos e Lágrimas

**

* * *

**

**SANGUE E LÁGRIMAS**

Uma fanfic de _Rurouni_ _Kenshin_ por: _Igarashi-Chan!_

Okita Souji x OC

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer -** Rurouni_ _Kenshin_ não me pertençe!

**Informações adicionais:**

Os nomes dos guerreiros que entram nesta _fanfic_ e não entram no anime/manga foram membros reais dos _Shinsengumi_!

A personagem "Ichiru" é meramente ficional, inventada por mim!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**"Bela Rosa com Espinhos e Lágrimas"**

Na sede dos Shinsengumi, os _hitokiri_ bebiam saké e divertiam-se! Tinham tido uma noite estafante a matar os revolucionários! Saito conversava com Okita e Takeda. Os restantes membros, muitos deles já bêbados, contavam anedotas sem graça nenhuma, falavam sobre Battousai, sobre mulheres, digamos, jeitosas e um até tinha adormecido num canto!

A barulhenta sede silenciou-se quando Tödö entrou de rompante com uma corda a puxar um vulto preto!

- Boa noite camaradas! – sorriu Tödö.

- Outro bêbado! – murmurou, entre dentes, Saito.

- Como eu sou um gajo muito porreiro foi buscar diversão! – riu-se, mas ninguém percebeu a piada.

- Diversão?! – exclamou Takeda.

- Sim, diversão! – confirmou Tödö – Andamos todos muito preocupados com esta coisa da guerra e de matar revolucionários, apesar de ser extremamente divertido! Eu resolvi comprar uma "prenda" para nós nos entretermos nos próximos dias!

Dito isto, Tödö puxou o vulto para si, que se debatia para tentar escapar! Trazia os pés e as mão amarradas, e na cabeça um saco preto que Yamazaki tirou mostrado o rosto de uma bela jovem de 18 anos. A sede assobiou! Realmente era uma bela "prenda"! Os compridos cabelos pretos chegavam-lhe á cintura, olhos claros e trazia um quimono muito decotado (tipo o da Yumi, a mulher do Shishio).

- Tu compraste uma mulher?! – Okita parecia indignado!

- Depois de lhe dares uso vais gostar! – riu-se Tödö.

Okita abanou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Não achava correcto uma mulher ser tratada daquela maneira! A jovem debatia-se enquanto os membros de Shinsengumi a examinavam com as suas mãos. Tudo passou as marcas quando começaram a elaborar um quadro diário de quem ficava com a rapariga á noite! Hoje era a vez de Takeda, que já estava a pensar em coisas perversas. No dia seguinte seria Saito e por aí em adiante. Okita ficou á sexta-feira porque Saito preferia assim.

- Não quero que faças sexo com aquela mulher! – murmurou Saito.

- Não vou fazer! – assegurou – Mas tu vais!

- Talvez! – sorriu maliciosamente Saito.

- E porque é que tu podes e eu não?

- Porque não te quero partilhar com mais ninguém!

- Já conversámos sobre esse assunto, Saito!

- Porquê que não me aceitas? Por favor Okita!

- Vai pensando no que queres que a rapariga te faça! – disse friamente, completamente diferente do seu tom habitual, Okita, afastando-se do capitão do terceiro esquadrão.

Okita estava farto de estar naquele ambiente ridículo e machista. Resolveu subir para o seu quarto, tentou adormecer mas era impossível porque conseguia ouvir tudo o que se passava no quarto de Takeda! Ouvia os gemidos dele e não era difícil deduzir o que estava a acontecer naquele quarto!

Mas se dormiu mal na noite passada, as outras noites de Okita foram iguais! Era impossível dormir naquela casa! Ponderou a hipótese de ir para uma pousada mas não se podia dar ao luxo de gastar o seu dinheiro, por isso teve de se habituar ao barulho irritante!

Era sexta-feira! A noite de Okita ficar com a rapariga. Saito estava enlouquecido de ciúmes porque não queria que o seu amada dormisse com outros! Passou a maior parte do dia a repetir-lhe isso! Mas Okita não tinha intenção de fazer sexo com a rapariga. Achava uma barbaridade o que estavam a fazer com ela. Por isso esta noite já podia dormir! Mandava a rapariga para o quarto dela e podia, finalmente, dormir em paz!

Quando se enroscou na cama, pronto para adormecer, ouviu a porta do seu quarto a ser aberta e um vulto feminino entrou.

- Podes ir para o teu quarto! – disse Okita.

Mas a rapariga pareceu não ter ouvido e fechou a porta. Dirigiu-se ao _futon_do rapaz e sentou-se ao seu lado. A sua mão entrou nos cobertores e alcançou aquele lugar mais íntimo de Okita, que ao sentir a mão da rapariga no seu sexo, se levantou de imediato, corado.

- O que é que estás a fazer?!

- O meu trabalho!

Okita afastou a mão da jovem. Sentia uma tristeza na voz dela. Levantou-se do _futon_ e abriu a janela da varanda para a luz do luar iluminar o quarto.

- Podes ir para o teu quarto – disse por fim, Okita, de costas – Não concordo com o que te estão a fazer.

A rapariga permaneceu em silêncio, Okita olhou-a. Talvez pela primeira vez. Era realmente linda. Podia ver pequenas lágrimas a brilharem nos cantos dos olhos claros. Okita suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

- Não quero que me faças nenhum "trabalho"!

A rapariga levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao jovem capitão. Viu como ele era bonito. O cabelo preto solto chegava-lhe até á cintura.

- Tu és … diferentes dos outros! – disse ela por fim.

Okita esboçou um leve sorriso. Reparou que a jovem estava com frio, devido ao reduzido quimono que a obrigavam a usar. O capitão tratou de encontrar uma manta e de tapar a rapariga.

- O-Obrigada! – gaguejou ela.

Okita sentou-se no seu _futon_. A jovem seguiu-lhe o exemplo, mas timidamente. Sentia-se sensibilizada pela bondade do jovem capitão, que estava a arrancar o chão de madeira! O que deixou a jovem intrigada! Debaixo das tábuas estava um baú com … doces! A jovem sorriu quando viu que o rapaz adorava doces.

- Queres um? – perguntou, gentilmente, Okita.

- Pode ser! – aceitou a jovem, contagiada pelo sorriso dele.

Okita passou o doce á rapariga que o comeu com satisfação. Ela ficou a olhá-lo. Ele realmente era diferente dos outros. Era sem dúvida o mais bonito, de longos cabelos negros e olhos claros, sorriso constante e gentileza. O que está um jovem destes a fazer nos Shinsengumi?!

- Ainda não me disseste o teu nome – disse Okita.

A jovem ficou em silêncio durante um bom tempo, a saborear o doce e a ponderar se devia ou não dizer o seu nome ao capitão.

- Ichiru.

- Huh?

- O meu nome é Ichiru. – disse por fim, a jovem.

Okita olhou para ela e deu um sorriso, bastante simpático.

- Okita Souji, capitão do primeiro esquadrão dos Shinsengumi.

- Capitão?! – Ichiru parecia surpreendida com o estatuto do jovem.

Okita olhou para a lua. Sentia-se uma criança inocente sempre que olhava para ela. Como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

- Humm … capitão Okita.

- Chama-me apenas Souji.

- Err … Souji … - começou Ichiru – Porque não me estás a fazer o mesmo que os outros?

- Preferias que eu estivesse a abusar de ti?

- NÃO! – respondeu automaticamente, Ichiru. – É só que … nenhum dos outros é como tu. Mais ninguém teve piedade …

- Eu não tenho piedade! – interrompeu Okita, num tom de voz sério – Eu tenho respeito por ti.

- Desculpe, não o queria ofender! – disse Ichiru, baixando a cabeça.

- Não ofendes! – sorriu Okita – Peço desculpa pela minha brutalidade. Mas trata-me por "tu".

- Está bem. – disse Ichiru – É só que … não estou habituada a tratar as outras pessoas por "tu". Também … raramente falo com pessoas.

Okita olhou para ela, e sobre o reflexo lunar viu uma pequena lágrima a brilhar nos olhos dela.

- Desculpa, podes tratar-me por "você" se assim desejares! – emendou, rapidamente, Okita, antes que a jovem começasse a chorar. – Mas por favor … não chores!

- A culpa não é sua … quer dizer _tua_! – disse Ichiru – A única pessoa que tem a culpa de eu ser uma fraca sou eu mesma!

- Tu não és fraca! – disse Okita, Ichiru olhou espantada para o jovem capitão.

- Como podes dizer isso? – indignou-se Ichiru – Não me conheces!

- Pelo que tens aguentado esta semana, és bem forte – disse Okita – Ninguém iria aguentar uma semana a ser praticamente violada por homens diferentes.

Ichiru sorriu ironicamente.

- Esse é o meu trabalho desde que sou criança! – disse ela.

- Trabalho …?

- Os meus pais venderam-me a uma casa de prostituição como paga de impostos! - disse Ichiru – Sempre tive esta vida miserável! Sempre fui "praticamente violada" desde os meus 9 anos!

Okita olhou para ela e percebeu a tristeza constante dos seus olhos. Também ele não tivera uma vida fácil mas ao pelo menos tinha amigos e pessoas que se importavam com ele. Ichiru, pelo que se notava, não tivera nem uma coisa nem outra.

- Nove anos … foi a idade com que eu peguei pela primeira vez numa catana! – disse Okita – Doze anos … a primeira vez que matei alguém! Quinze anos … era mestre de espadas!

Ichiru levantou-se, estava cansada daquela conversa. Alias nunca conversara tanto tempo com uma pessoa! Okita também se levantou. Olharam-se. Eram praticamente da mesma altura, só que Okita era uns 2 centímetros mais alto. Um leve vento invadiu o quarto, esvoaçando o cabelo de Ichiru e os olhos brilharam com o lunar, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais bela.

- Precisas de descansar! – disse, por fim, Ichiru – Estás com um ar cansado!

- É … - disse, timidamente, Okita - Não tenho dormido quase nada!

- Peço desculpa. – disse, com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto, Ichiru – Prometo que gritarei mais baixo, de modo a que não ouças nada e possas dormir em paz.

Okita sorriu, mas sentiu uma raiva a crescer dentro de si. "_Prometo_ _que_ _gritarei_ _mais_ _baixo_"! Estas palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Okita! Ao ver a lágrima a escorrer-lhe pelo belo rosto, Okita limpou-a com a manga do quimono e Ichiru deu por si a corar. Ichiru agradeceu timidamente. Deu um suave beijo na face de Okita e despedindo-se, abandonou o quarto do capitão.

Okita deitou-se no seu _futon_ e fechou os olhos. Mas a única imagem que lhe surgia á memória era ela! Ichiru! Ignorou estes pensamentos e adormeceu.

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo: "Vento e cerejeiras"**


	2. Vento e Cerejeiras

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**"Vento e Cerejeiras"**

Na manhã seguinte, mal o dia raiou, Saito entrou pela porta adentro do quarto do jovem capitão do primeiro esquadrão dos Shinsengumi! Verificou o quarto todo, como um policial á procura de provas de um crime! Não encontrou nada e suspirou de alívio.

- Saito, tens noção das horas que são? – perguntou Okita, sonolento.

- Tu não dormiste com ela! – disse, como se fosse a coisa mais importante da sua vida!

- Não! – confirmou Okita – Mandei-a para o quarto!

- Ó meu Okita! – sorriu Saito, atirando-se para cima dele, que logo o afastou.

- Pára com isso! – debateu-se Okita.

Deu um empurrão a Saito, que caiu no chão de madeira, fazendo um enorme estrondo. Okita levantou-se do seu _futon _e correu a ver se o capitão do terceiro esquadrão estava bem.

- Desculpa! – disse Okita – Eu não consigo medir a minha força!

- Não faz mal! – sorriu Saito, depois abraçou fortemente Okita – Que bom, meu amor! Estou tão contente por não teres feito sexo com ela! Ainda te está a guardar para mim …

- Já te pedi para parares! – repetiu Okita, afastando Saito – Não dormi com ela porque não concordo com o que lhe estão a fazer! Mas tu dormiste!

- Tenho de admitir que sim! – sorriu maliciosamente, Saito.

Não percebendo porque, Okita sentiu um sentimento bem negativo a crescer dentro de si! Sentiu raiva, ciúme. Não percebia o que se estava a passar na sua cabeça, mas sentia uma batalha interior. Como se a "Razão" estivesse a travar uma luta contra o "Coração".

- Nunca pensei que vocês pudessem fazer uma coisa assim! – disse Okita – É repugnante!

- Eu não penso dessa maneira! – riu-se Saito – Até acho que a miúda é uma óptima maneira de aliviar o _stress_ acumulado das batalhas! Tu estás muito tenso! Devias experimentar. Sentias-te muito mais relaxado. E que tal agora, hum?

Okita afastou-se de Saito e foi até á varanda do seu quarto. O leve vento da noite passada invadiu o quarto, sentiu o cheiro a flores de cerejeira. Olhou para o jardim e viu-a. Ichiru debaixo de uma cerejeira, sentada no chão. A sentir o mesmo vento que ele.

- Ninguém come hoje? – perguntou Sanosuke Haraga, o capitão do décimo esquadrão dos _Shinsengumi_.

- Bom dia, Sanosuke-san! – sorriu Okita – O pequeno-almoço está pronto?

- Está! – afirmou Sanosuke – Hayume-san (cozinheira inventada por mim) já estava a preparar antes do sol nascer!

- Então vamos! – sorriu Okita, seguindo Sanosuke.

Saito sentiu-se frustado e irritado. Saito já tinha tentado milhares de vezes e Okita nunca cedia! O que se passaria com o jovem capitão?

Depois do pequeno-almoço , Okita decidiu ir dar uma volta ao jardim do Dojo. Era bom sentir aquele vento e aquele aroma a cerejeiras. O festival estava próximo. E Kyoto já estava decorado. Andou, andou, mas os seus pés pararam automaticamente quando deu de caras com Ichiru. Ela aproximou-se.

- Bom dia, Souji! – sorriu Ichiru.

- Bom dia, Ichiru-san! – sorriu, como habitual, Okita.

- Não sabia que gostavas de vir ao jardim! – disse Ichiru – Os outros _Shinsengumi_ não fazem isso.

Com o vento a esvoaçar os longos cabelos e o aroma a cerejeira tornavam-na mais bela. Ichiru era o tipo de mulher que não precisa de produção para ser bela. Ela apenas usava um quimono vermelho com um _obi_ preto, muito simples mas elegante.

- Eu gosto de apreciar as coisas simples da vida! – sorriu Okita, aproximando-se dela – Eles não são muito dados a isso! Mas eu gosto de apreciar o que é belo.

Okita sorriu. Um leve vento envolvido com pétalas de flores de cerejeiras invadiu o cabelo de Ichiru, fazendo com que o belo rosto fosse totalmente descoberto, revelando toda a sua beleza. Uma beleza angelical que contrastava com um corpo sensual que todos os homens admiravam e muitos já possuíram.

- O Festival está a chegar! – disse, por fim, Okita.

- Na época do Festival eu era a mais requisitada pelos homens de altos cargos do exército!

Ichiru caiu no chão, a chorar. Okita não se conteve e abraçou-a.

- Não chores! – sussurrou Okita – Isso é passado! Não vai voltar.

- Eu … sniff … sou uma prostituta! – chorou Ichiru – Sniff … uma … prostituta!

Para justificar a profissão que ela obrigada a ter, Okita não conseguia encontrar palavras de consolo. Apenas a abraçava. Sentia o seu aroma … a cerejeira.

- Calma – sorriu Okita, colocando o rosto dela nas suas mãos – A culpa não é tua!

- Eu estou sozinha neste mundo! – chorou a jovem.

- Não, não! Tens-me a mim! Sou teu amigo!

Okita surpreendeu-se com as suas palavras, mas acalmaram Ichiru e fizeram-na esboçar um tímido sorriso.

As semanas foram passando, o Festival ia-se aproximando. Okita e Ichiru estavam cada vez mais próximos. Era ela que cuidava das feridas dele quando ele se magoava numa batalha, uma vez ele chegara com muitos cortes e Ichiru ficou desesperada:

- Já viste como é que ficaste!?

Ichiru observava as costas de Okita, que tinham um enorme corte, que sangrava, Okita tossiu e expeliu sangue, mas pensaram que seria do corte. Ichiru desinfectou a ferida e cozeu-a com o maior cuidado possível. A sua afecção pelo jovem capitão ia crescendo com o tempo que iam passando juntos, e vice-versa. Ichiru tornou-se como essencial nos dias de Okita, que já não conseguia viver sem a presença da rapariga.

Saito é que não achava piada nenhuma a esta aproximação; para os outros _Shinsengumi_ esta ligação nem sequer existia! Estavam mais preocupados em matar revolucionários. Saito ainda tentava inventar desculpas ridículas e sem nexo para Okita se afastar de Ichiru, mas sem efeito! Okita já estava demasiado apegado á jovem prostituta!

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo: "Cores Quentes do Festival"**


	3. Cores Quentes do Festival

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**"Cores Quentes do Festival"**

A notícia caiu como uma bomba!

Okita falou ao médico dos seus vómitos constantes de sangue, dos suores frios, as dores de peito e cabeça agudas. O médico informou-o que ele tinha uma doença infecciosa, altamente contagiosa e mortal, chamada tuberculose! O médico informou Okita que não sabia quanto tempo de vida lhe restava. Podiam ser dias, meses, ou até anos!

Quando regressou ao Dojo, Okita vinha destroçado. Todos tinha saído para o Festival, mas Ichiru ficou, esperando pelo regresso dele. Estranhou o facto de ele estar cabisbaixo, triste; tão diferente do alegre e sorridente Okita que ela conhecia e amava! Porque ela amava Okita. O tempo que passaram juntos serviu para ela ter a certeza disso.

Seguiu-o até ao quarto dele e fechou a porta.

- O que se passa, Souji? – perguntou, preocupada, Ichiru – Nunca és assim! O que aconteceu?

- Nada!

- Conta-me! – implorou Ichiru – Estou preocupada!

Ichiru aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o, acariciou-lhe o pescoço com os seus lábios. "_Altamente_ _contagiosa_". Okita "acordou" e deu um empurrão a Ichiru, a jovem caiu de costas no chão. Okita entristeceu-se. Não era sua intenção empurrar a rapariga! Não queria magoá-la, mas nunca conseguira controlar a sua força!

- Desculpa! Peço imensa desculpa! – disse Okita, começando a tossir – Eu … cof … não consigo … cof … medir a minha força! Não te queria … cof … magoar! Cof … cof … cof …

Okita tossiu. Não conseguia parar de tossir, sentia o sabor a sangue a invadir-lhe a boca. Doía-lhe a cabeça e o peito, o ar parecia desaparecer! Estava a suar frio. Vomitou sangue para cima da sua mão branca. Ichiru levantou-se do chão e correu para ele.

- Estás bem? – disse preocupada Ichiru, ao ver a mão ensanguentada de Okita arregalou os olhos. O que significava aquilo?

- Se eu respondesse que sim estaria a mentir! … Eu … eu estou a … morrer! – disse por fim, Okita. Ichiru encheu-se de lágrimas – Não sei, quanto tempo me resta! Podem ser dias, semanas, meses ou até anos! Eu tenho tuberculose!

Ichiru estava em lágrimas, com uma dor no peito pelo medo de perder Okita! E nem sequer ainda tinha revelado os seus sentimentos por ele. Ele não pode morrer agora! Preferia nunca o ter conhecido! Pensando bem, gostou mesmo de o ter conhecido porque os melhores momentos que teve foram ao seu lado.

- Mas … eu quero … ficar contigo para sempre! – confessou Ichiru, por fim, no meio de lágrimas.

Okita olhou-a espantado! Ela lançou-se sobre ele e abraçou-o fortemente. Porquê? Porquê que quando encontrou o amor ele tem de estar a morrer?

- Mas eu não posso ficar contigo para sempre! – disse Okita, deixando uma lágrima escorrer-lhe pelo belo rosto.

Okita tentava conter as lágrimas mas não conseguia. Retribuiu o abraço á jovem. Ainda havia tanto para confessar, tanto para fazer, e Ichiru não sabia até quando o podia fazer! Queria confessar naquele momento que o amava, mas as palavras não saíam da sua boca. Isso deixou-a triste e ainda mais chorosa.

- Por favor não chores mais! – disse Okita, limpando-lhe as lágrimas com a manga do seu quimono de noite, bem branco.

- Peço desculpa. – disse Ichiru compondo-se, Okita tinha o rosto dela nas suas mãos, e só Deus sabe a vontade que ele tinha de a beijar, de a fazer sua ali, naquele momento, mas a sua doença não o permitia! Nunca iria sentir o calor dela no seu corpo. Nunca iria sentir o seu perfume misturado com o dela! Maldita seja a doença que lhe infectou o corpo! Maldito seja o homem a quem matou e o infectou! E malditos sejam os Shinsengumi que possuíram-na noites sem fim!

- Ichiru … - começou Okita, que imediatamente a sua voz foi cessada por um dedo de Ichiru, que sorriu e aproximou-se do belo rosto do capitão.

- Eu tenho de te confessar uma coisa …

- Amo-te! – interrompeu-a o jovem.

Ichiru arregalou os olhos. Nunca pensou que o seu amor seria correspondido. Como é que um jovem perfeito e lindo capitão se apaixona por uma reles prostituta?

- Tiraste-me as palavras da boca! – sorriu Ichiru, aproximando-se dele, que se afastou com medo de ela contrair a doença, mas ela não estava importada com isso, apenas queria ser feliz com ele. O tempo que lhe restava era deles! Ichiru beijou Okita apaixonadamente. Se contraísse a doença melhor! De qualquer forma, se ele morresse, toda a felicidade que ela aprendeu iria perder-se!

Deixou-se cair no _futon_ arrastando o jovem capitão consigo. Queria saber o que é amar. Queria senti-lo, não importava se isso implicava ela morrer, desde que morresse com ele. Queria ao menos uma vez na vida fazer amor, não sexo! Porque sexo, já viu que não lhe dava prazer nenhum! Desejava Okita mais do que fisicamente ou psicologicamente! Era algo espiritual. Algo como nunca sentiu antes!

- Sabes que não posso! – disse Okita, cortando o contacto com ela.

- Pouco me importa a tua doença! – disse Ichiru, puxando-o de novo para si – Eu quero que me faças tua. Quero partilhar a mesma dor que tu! Por favor!

- Não posso deixar que este mal passe para ti! – disse Okita – Não quero que sofras como eu estou a sofrer!

- Se tu morresses, eu morro contigo! – disse Ichiru, um tanto em lágrimas – Mata esta mágoa, por favor! Deixa-me provar o teu calor nem que seja a última vez da minha vida, pelo menos foi contigo! O único homem que eu amei.

- Mas … - Okita simplesmente estava sem palavras, o seu coração dizia-lhe para fazer tal como Ichiru implorava, mas a razão não lhe permitia; dizia-lhe para a proteger e não a expor a tal situação.

- Eu quero fazer amor contigo, algo que nunca experimentei com outro homem – disse Ichiru.

- Todas as noites tu …

- Sexo! – interrompeu-o Ichiru – Não amor! Amor nunca fiz com outro homem.

Ichiru beijou-o e puxou-o para cima dela, beijando-lhe os lábios. Okita ao princípio não correspondeu, por causa da doença, mas logo a beijou apaixonadamente; nos lábios, no pescoço, na abertura do quimono.

- Souji … - suspirou Ichiru.

Okita abriu o quimono dela, mostrando os seios cheios que todos os homens admiravam e desejavam, provavelmente todos os Shinsengumi já tinham tocado neles! Okita beijou-os com paixão. Todos os Shinsengumi já lhe podem ter tocado, mas nunca como ele! Eles beijava-os com amor, o que deixava Ichiru deleitada. Ele amava-a, os restantes não!

Okita acabou de retirar o quimono a Ichiru, exibindo umas belas pernas, onde passou a mão para sentir a suavidade. Esqueceram completamente o mundo á sua volta. Agora o mundo era só naquele quarto. Eles os dois, mais ninguém! Ichiru começou a "arrancar" o quimono de Okita. Desesperada e com sede dele! Acariciou-lhe o peito marcado de cicatrizes, branco como a neve, deu suaves beijos, enlouqueceu-o com carinhos.

Uma das mãos de Okita percorreu as pernas de Ichiru e depositou-se naquele sítio mais íntimo, o que a fez gemer. Ichiru beijava Okita sem fim, levada pelo amor que nutre por ele. Okita retirou a mão e postou-se sobre as pernas abertas dela. Ichiru sentiu ele a entrar dentro de si e beijou-o com paixão.

- Finalmente somos um! – sorriu Okita.

Ichiru sentia Okita a entrar e a sair de dentro de si! E só Deus sabe como aquilo era bom. Beijavam-se interminavelmente. Finalmente estavam a consumar o seu amor!

Sentiram algo a chegar. Estavam tão perto! Ichiru nunca tivera aquele prazer! Na verdade todos os orgasmos que tinha tido eram falsos, fingidos! A respiração ofegante deles previu o que viria a seguir! Ichiru não aguentava, gritava alto o nome de Okita, não se conseguia conter! Nunca tivera tal prazer. Quando sentiu que estava quase, Okita tentou tirar o seu sexo de dentro dela mas ela negou-lhe:

- Não … ah … por favor …. ah! Dentro … ah …. ejacula cá dentro … ah … por favor!

Okita assim lhe fez a vontade, penetrou-a rapidamente e o prazer de ambos aumentou assim como o que estava para vir se vinha aproximando! Ichiru não aguentou e gritou o mais alto que podia: "SOUJI!", que ecoou pela casa. Sentiu-se preenchida com o líquido quente dele, todo o seu corpo estremeceu.

Okita tombou para o lado, ofegante, cansado, apaixonado, com as bochechas a queimar. Ichiru lançou-se sobre ele, beijando-o com paixão. Repousou a sua cabeça sobre o peito branco dele e Okita fez-lhe carinhos no comprido cabelo preto.

- Foi … maravilhoso! – sorriu Ichiru.

- Pois foi! – sorriu Okita – Nunca me tinha sentido assim.

- Eras …. ?

- Sim. – corou, ligeiramente, Okita.

- Estou tão feliz por ser a tua primeira – sorriu Ichiru, beijando Okita.

Ichiru estava tão feliz! Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Deitou-se sobre o peito de Okita, enquanto este lhe fazia carinhos suaves na nuca. Queria ficar assim para sempre. Só tinha receio de acordar de manhã e tudo ter sido um sonho. Mas não podia ser! Era bem real. Aquele sentimento.

- Podes adormecer – sussurrou Okita – De manhã eu continuarei aqui!

Ichiru sorriu, Okita foi buscar um quimono de noite para ela não ter frio e o dele. Vestiu-a, enquanto beijava o seu corpo, ainda quente, e esta dava pequenas gargalhas de prazer. Deitou-a sobre o seu peito, abraçou-a e fechou os olhos.

Os dois adormeceram. Abraçados um ao outro. Querendo que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Por enquanto … estavam juntos!

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo: "Revelações"**


	4. Revelações

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**"Revelações"**

- Ichiru!

Okita levantou-se e olhou em volta, preocupado.

- Ichiru!

Por mais que procura-se, ela não estava naquele quarto. Como era possível, ela ter ido embora sem ele se aperceber?!

- Ichiru!

As roupas dela também tinham desaparecido!

- Ichiru!

Procurou em todo o andar de cima, e não a encontrou! O quarto da jovem não revelava sinais da sua presença. Ele tinha acordado com um mau pressentimento! Desceu ao andar de baixo, procurou em todos os lugares onde Ichiru poderia estar! Não a encontrou. Estava a ficar desesperado. Repetia o nome dela, interminavelmente. Sabia que lhe tinha acontecido qualquer coisa de mal! Não a conseguia encontrar!

Um grito de dor e angústia invadiu o ar.

A sala de treinos! O grito vinha de lá. Sem pensar, Okita dirigiu-se automaticamente para a sala de treinos dos _Shinsengumi_! Sentiu uma pontada no peito e sabia que não era da sua doença! Á medida que se aproximava da sala, os gritos de dor iam-se tornando mais nítidos.

Entrou de rompante na sala de treinos e os seus olhos abriram-se!

- Souji …

Um suspiro invadiu o ar e desvaneceu justo com o corpo de Ichiru a cair pesadamente no chão. Tinha feridas em todo o corpo nu. Okita viu os Shinsengumi com canas de bambu na mão, manchadas com sangue. O que lhe estavam a fazer?!

- Chegaste mesmo a tempo, Okita! – disse Takeda, batendo com a cana de bambu na sua própria mão.

- Toma! – sorriu maldosamente, Saito entregando uma cana de bambu a Okita. – Esta prostituta ultrapassou todos os limites!

Okita deu uma pancada na mão de Saito, fazendo a cana bater contra a parede.

- Então?! – exclamou, cinicamente, Saito – Ela tem de ser castigada!

- Yamazaki Sayuri trabalha para o Shogunate! – disse Kondou, o chefe dos _Shinsengumi_ – Tem cá estado em casa a espiar-nos!

- Yamazaki Sayuri?! – exclamou Okita – Quem é essa?

- É o raio da suposta prostituta! – gritou Saito, apontando para o corpo nu de Ichiru.

- _Sayuri_ …? – murmurou Okita.

Ichiru mexeu-se no chão, com os olhos em lágrimas e sangue nos cantos da boca. Estava muito magoada. Okita não suportava vê-la assim!

-_ D-Desculpa_! – murmurou ela, com lágrimas a cair-lhe pelo rosto – _Eu …_

- TU MENTISTE-ME! – gritou Okita, enfurecido e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Saito sorriu. Afinal os planos que fizera para destruir a relação de Okita e Ichiru saíram melhor que a encomenda!

- Perdoa-me!

Ichiru agarrou as calças do quimono de Okita, implorando o perdão do amado. Os outros _Shinsengumi_ olhavam espantados a situação.

Okita baixou-se e cobriu Ichiru com a parte de cima do seu quimono. Ichiru abraçou fortemente Okita, sentindo o mesmo cheiro que a nome passada. Todas as memórias apareceram na cabeça de Okita. Os beijos de Ichiru, os suaves toques, a pele sedosa e com cheiro a cerejeira! Ichiru beijou-lhe o pescoço com devoção.

- _Teve tanto medo_! – murmurou Ichiru ao ouvido de Okita.

- _Calma, meu amor. Eu estou aqui! Eu protejo-te!_

Okita também beijou o pescoço dela e lançou um olhar furtivo e sedento de vingança aos restantes _Shinsengumi_! Sentia um enorme desejo matá-los a todos. Sem uma única palavra, pegou em Ichiru e levou-a de volta para o seu quarto, deixando todos os _Shinsengumi_ perplexos e Saito furioso.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Okita trancou a porta, para se certificar que ninguém podia entrar. Deitou-a sobre o seu _futon_ e abriu o quimono, revelando o mesmo corpo escultural da noite passada mas com marcas ensanguentadas. Okita beijou, cuidadosamente, o corpo dela.

- Amo-te … - suspirou Ichiru, acariciando a nuca dele.

Okita sorriu e encostou a cabeça de Ichiru ao seu peito e assim ficaram.

- Vamos sair daqui! – disse Okita, quebrando o silêncio, Ichiru olhou para ele. – Sair deste Dojo, procurar outro lugar.

- Mas … tu não podes deixar os Shinsengumi! – lembrou-se Ichiru – Senão tens de cometer _seppuku_ (**ritual de suicídio****, os samurais praticavam-no quando não matavam o inimigo ou eram desonrados – os **_**Shinsengumi**_** tinham várias regras em que caso falhem-se em alguma delas, inclusive deixar a equipa, tinham de cometer **_**seppuku**_)!

- Não quero saber dessas regras ridículas! – disse Okita beijando os lábios da jovem – Desde que estejamos juntos, é tudo o que importa!

Ichiru sorriu, abraçou ainda mais Okita. Sentia que o amava ainda mais desde a noite maravilhosa que tinham tido ontem! Ele era tão perfeito! Se continuasse ali, naqueles braços musculados que a abraçavam, iria entregar-se outra vez ao homem que ama.

- Peço desculpa … por te ter mentido … – chorou Ichiru, mas um dos dedos de Okita impediram-na de continuar, passou ao de leve e beijou-a; num beijo apaixonado.

- Eu compreendo que era o teu trabalho! – disse Okita.

- Mas quero que sabias que todos os meus sentimentos por ti são verdadeiros!

Okita sorriu para ela.

- Eu fui recrutada para matar o capitão do primeiro esquadrão, ou seja … tu! – chorou Ichiru - Mas ao invés das ordens do meu capitão … acabei por me apaixonar por ti! Não consegui cumprir a missão que me foi destinada! Por isso quem tem de cumprir _seppuku_ sou eu!

- Não, não! – disse Okita, acariciando-lhe a cara. – Nem sequer penses nisso!

- Eu falhei …

Okita interrompeu as palavras dela com um beijo. Ela se derreteu completamente nos braços dele, envolvendo o seu pescoço com os braços e abriu a boca, tornando o beijo mais profundo. Aquele foi sem dúvida o beijo mais apaixonado de todos. Separaram-se por falta de ar e miraram-se.

- Vamos embora daqui! – finalizou Okita.

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo "Nova vida nas Montanhas"**


	5. Nova Vida nas Montanhas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**"Nova Vida nas Montanhas"**

"_- Vamos embora daqui!"_

A noite caiu sobre Kyoto. Durante o jantar no Dojo dos Shinsengumi ninguém viu Okita, o que acharam muito estranho. Saito roía-se por dentro só pela ideia que ele estaria com Ichiru, ou melhor Sayuri!

No quarto do capitão do primeiro esquadrão, Okita arrumava as suas coisas num saco, assim como Ichiru. Planearam a sua fuga para a noite, quando o silêncio cair sobre o Dojo. Iriam para as Montanhas. Onde ninguém os voltaria a incomodar, podiam casar e ter um filho e Okita podia repousar em paz, quem sabe melhor da doença e conseguir continuar a viver?

- Sabes do Okita? – perguntou Kondou a Saito.

- Não faço ideia. – mentiu Saito, sentiu-se enfurecer por dentro.

21 Horas, 22 horas, 23 horas, meia-noite, silêncio finalmente! Okita e Ichiru esperavam este sinal, sinal que podiam abandonar o Dojo sem serem vistos por ninguém. Okita abriu, silenciosamente, a varanda o seu quarto e verificou se alguém os observava, trepou para o telhado e ajudou Ichiru a fazer o mesmo. O seu coração parou quando viu que ainda existia uma pessoa acordada, o _Shinsengumi_ que estava de vigia! Como iram passar por ele? Okita conhecia todo o Dojo e sabia que a única saída era pela frente, mas desta vez iriam pelo lado esquerdo. Okita saltou, seguido por Ichiru. Tinham ido parar a um monte de ervas e arvoredos altos, podiam sumir-se sem ninguém dar por isso.

**1 mês depois …**

Finalmente tinham encontrado uma pequena cabana nas Montanhas. Um pastor idoso vendeu-lhes por uns trocos. Era pequena, apenas tinha um quarto, um banheiro e uma cozinha. Mas eles estavam muito felizes naquele sítio.

Okita estava a rachar lenha para a fogueira do banho enquanto Ichiru cozinhava o almoço. Aquela era a rotina diária. Mas o amor que ambos partilhavam tornava os dias mais interessantes. De vez em quando Okita "invadia" o banheiro enquanto Ichiru estava a tomar banho, beijava-lhe o corpo e bebia-lhe os lábios. Estes pequenos pormenores quebravam a monotonia. Eram felizes e amavam-se. Contudo, às escondidas, Ichiru sentia-se fraca e doente. Tossia constantemente e expelia sangue. Tinha contraído tuberculose! Mas não pretendia contar a Okita, não queria que ele ficasse com remorsos.

Okita acabava de preparar o banho, Ichiru afundou-se na água quente. A porta do banheiro abriu-se e Okita entrou. Ichiru apercebeu-se e sorriu para ele. Okita despiu o quimono e entrou dentro da banheira. Estendeu-se em cima de Ichiru e beijou-lhe os lábios. Ichiru sorriu.

- Não quero que te sintas sozinha! – brincou Okita, beijando os lábios de Ichiru.

- Á quanto tempo não fazemos amor? – perguntou Ichiru.

- Á três semanas! – respondeu Okita.

- É demasiado tempo! – disse Ichiru, fazendo beicinho – Preciso de ti!

Okita beijou Ichiru, afundado as suas mãos na banheira, passando-as pelas costas de Ichiru; levantou-a da banheira e levou-a ao colo até ao leito sagrado onde dormiam todas as noites.

Deitou-a com todo o cuidado, como se o corpo dela fosse de porcelana frágil. Como um seguidor de uma religião beijou o corpo da santa. Ichiru sorriu ao sentir novamente o toque de Okita. Parecia que os momentos que tinham passado juntos estavam congelados no tempo, estava na hora de os descongelar.

- Amo-te! – suspirou Okita, enquanto traçava um trilho com os seus lábios pelo pescoço de Ichiru.

Ichiru abraçou-se às costas húmidas de Okita, tinha o cabelo solto que lhe chegava ao meio das costas; abriu as pernas, pronta para o receber dentro de si. Okita olhou-a durante uns momentos para Ichiru e depois beijou-a. Forçou-se dentro dela, ela sentiu e deu um gemido alto.

Okita continuou com os movimentos de vaivém; sentia as unhas dela cravando-se nas suas costas, isso excitava-o e continuava mais rápido. Ichiru nunca se sentira tão bem! Não conseguia explicar. Queria continuar com aquela felicidade eternamente! Queria tanta coisa! Queria ter um bebé de Okita. Desejava engravidar desta vez!

Uma sensação familiar interrompeu estes pensamentos. A respiração de ambos começou a acelerar. Sentiram que algo iria chegar mesmo em breve. Okita pegou nas pernas de Ichiru e empurrou com mais velocidade e força, fazendo Ichiru gemer e gritar. Estava a chegar! Eles sentiam! Num final empurrão Okita libertou-se dentro de Ichiru, fazendo com que ela gritasse novamente o seu nome.

Okita respirava fortemente, abraçando Ichiru, começou a acariciar a mão dela com a sua.

- Casa comigo! – pediu Okita, surpreendendo Ichiru com o pedido; contudo ela sorriu ternamente e acenou em sinal positivo, beijando Ichiru.

No dia seguinte, Okita pediu a um dos pastor para os casar numa simples cerimónia. Assim fez. Dois dias depois, Okita e Ichiru casaram-se e fizeram juras de amor eterno. Agora estavam unidos, agora eram um. Okita, 23 anos. Ichiru, 18 anos.

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo: "Boa Nova"**


	6. Boa Nova

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**"Boa Nova"**

**Dois meses depois …**

Okita entrou na minúscula cozinha onde Ichiru preparava um delicioso pequeno-almoço:

- Bom dia, amor! – sorriu Okita, abraçando a esposa, que estava tensa e com preocupação estampada no rosto – O que se passa? Estás nervosa!

- Souji … - começou Ichiru, sorrindo mas tremendo na mesma – Uma coisa maravilhosa aconteceu! Souji … estou grávida!

Okita ficou espantado com a notícia, sorriu com um sorriso enorme, pestanejou várias vezes como se estivesse a tentar acordar de um sonho. Ichiru olhava-o nervosamente, com medo que esta notícia pudesse ser negativa para ele.

- Isso é … - gaguejou Okita – Isso é … maravilhoso! 

- Estás mesmo feliz? – perguntou, preocupada, Ichiru.

- Claro que estou! – sorriu Okita – Nunca estive tão feliz! Este é um momento muito feliz. O momento mais feliz da minha vida!

Ichiru sorriu, com pequenas lágrimas de felicidade a brilharem nos olhos claros. Era mesmo um momento muito feliz. 

- Amo-te tanto, Souji! – sorriu Ichiru – Deste-me o filho que sempre sonhei. 

Olharam-se de forma apaixonada durante uns momentos. Okita beijou os lábios de Ichiru, como já fez vezes sem conta. Beijava-lhe a alma e aquecia-lhe o coração. Dava-lhe forças para viver. Mas a doença de Ichiru continuava a agravar-se; expelia bastante sangue ás escondidas de Okita. O seu maior receio era que a doença não lhe permitisse dar á luz o filho de Okita. Ás vezes caía em lágrimas com este pensamento. 

**No** **Dojo dos **_**Shinsengumi …**_

Durante os últimos três meses, os _Shinsengumi _andaram á procura de Okita Souji, o desaparecido Capitão do Primeiro Esquadrão. Saito passava os dias a rogar pragas a Ichiru. Noutra reunião acerca do assunto, os membros já estavam a pensar desistir de procurar Okita quando um dos ninjas espiões entra como novas notícias:

- Encontrámo-lo! – anunciou o ninja.

A sala rompeu em aplausos e suspiros de alívio.

- Finalmente! - disse Hijikata, um dos vice-comandantes. – Onde é que ele está?

- Nas Montanhas, senhor! – respondeu o ninja.

- Montanhas?! – exclamou Takeda. – A fazer o quê?

- Ele está com Yamazaki Sayuri! – informou outro ninja. Saito enfureceu-se.

- Vamos para lá! – ordenou Kondou, o chefe – Se nos apressarmos chegamos lá antes de anoitecer! 

**Nas Montanhas …**

Okita tinha passado a tarde fora para buscar lenha para as fogueiras. Ichiru estava mais doente que o habitual. Vomitou sangue a tarde toda. Sentia-se tonta e enjoada, mas isso era da gravidez. Tinha suores frios e tremia, pensava que talvez fosse da gravidez que a fez piorar! Resolveu fazer um chá para acalmar. 

Ao anoitecer, Okita regressou. Abriu a porta e depositou a lenha que tinha trazido a um canto e dirigiu-se á esposa e beijou-a. Sentiu que qualquer coisa não estava bem com ela. Já notara isso a algum tempo, mas pensara que iria passar. Ultimamente sentia que ela andava nervosa e preocupada, mas devia ser da gravidez. 

- Devias estar menos preocupada. – disse Okita, Ichiru olhou para ele.

- Eu estou bem, a sério! – sorriu Ichiru.

- É mesmo? 

- Sim!

- Eu não te quero perder, nem a ti nem essa criança! – confessou Okita, abraçando Ichiru com carinho. 

- Nunca me vais perder! – disse Ichiru, acariciando os cabelos de Okita – Nem ao nosso filho. Que vai nascer e ser tão bonito como o pai!

Bonita como a mãe! – sorriu Okita.

- Queres uma menina, é? – sorriu Ichiru.

- Não me importa o sexo do bebé! – riu-se Okita – Desde que nasça saudável e seja nosso. É tudo o que importa!

Ichiru sorriu e sentiu, novamente, os seus lábios a serem invadidos por os de Okita. Aquela felicidade iria durar para sempre. Nunca conseguiriam viver um sem o outro. Ouviu-se um estrondo vindo da rua, que assustou-os. Okita levantou-se e Ichiru seguiu o exemplo, abraçada a ele. Tremendo de medo.

- Tem calma, amor! – disse Okita, tentando acalma-la – Não deve ter sido nada. 

Bateram á porta e Ichiru abraçou-se com mais força a Okita.

- _Okita_! – chamou uma voz familiar.

- Sanosuke-san?! – exclamou Okita.

- _Os Shinsengumi estão aqui_?! – murmurou, aterrorizada, Ichiru.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo: "O Fim do Sonho"**


	7. O Fim do Sonho

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**"O Fim do Sonho"**

- _Os Shinsengumi estão aqui?!_

- O que vamos fazer? – disse, com a voz a tremer, Ichiru; lágrimas começaram a formarem-se nos seus olhos. Sabia que iriam matar Okita por ter abandonado o Dojo. Não o queria perder! Não podia, era impossível viver sem ele.

- Tem calma meu amor. – Okita beijou os lábios de Ichiru – Não permitirei que nada de mal te aconteça. Juro!

- Não estou preocupada comigo! Estou preocupada contigo! – chorou Ichiru.

- Tu tens o nosso filho a crescer dentro de ti! – disse Okita, com o rosto da bela jovem nas suas mãos – Tenho de vos proteger!

- Mas …

- Foge! – ordenou Okita.

Ichiru abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo, com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto.

- É uma ordem! – repetiu Okita.

- Não sem ti! – chorou Ichiru – Não sou capaz!

- Foge daqui! – implorou Okita – Salva-te a ti e ao nosso filho.

- Não posso! – disse Ichiru, com lágrimas a escorrer pelo seu belo rosto – Sem ti não consigo!

- Tens de ser forte! Lembraste quando nos conhecemos? – perguntou Okita, com lágrimas a formarem-se nos seus olhos – E eu te disse que eras forte? És mesmo! Tu vais conseguir sobreviver, meu amor.

Ouviram pancadas contra a porta de madeira. Os _Shinsengumi _estavam a tentar arrombá-la! Ichiru abraçou-se com mais força a Okita, que implorava para que ela fugisse. Sabia o quanto furtivos os "Lobos de Mibu" eram! Num final embate, a porta foi destruída e a cabana foi invadida pelos soldados. Okita abraçou Ichiru contra o seu peito. Ela chorava compulsivamente, agarrando-se com força ao quimono dele.

- _Calma_, _calma_. – sussurrou Okita, ao ouvido dela, de seguida beijou-lhe o pescoço. – _Eu estou aqui. _

- Deixa a rapariga e vem connosco, Okita! – ordenou Kondou.

- Não. – disse, firmemente, Okita.

- Volto a repetir. – disse Kondou, como se não tivesse ouvido a resposta do jovem – Deixa a rapariga e vem connosco!

- Recuso-me a ir com vocês. – disse Okita – Abandonei os _Shinsengumi_!

- Sabes que não podes fazer isso, Souji! – disse Kondou.

- Já fiz. – esclareceu Okita – Agora a minha vida não tem nada haver com o trabalho de um _Hitokiri_, e não tenciono abandoná-la!

- Souji, eu gosto de ti como um filho, mas sabes as nossas regras! – disse Kondou, baixando a cabeça e levantando-a de imediato – Estás mesmo determinado. Tens de cometer _seppuku_!

- Não! – gritou Ichiru, com os olhos em lágrimas – Eu cometo _seppuku_! A traidora sou eu!

- Nem penses nisso! – disse Okita, puxando Ichiru de volta aos seus braços – _Não digas isso! Tu não …_

- _Eu não vou deixar que te façam alguma coisa de mal! _– chorou Ichiru – _Nem que para isso tenha de morrer!_

- _Tu não podes nem vais morrer! Não hoje nem aqui!_

- Vamos lá acabar com a palhaçada! – ripostou Saito – Vens connosco, matamos a rapariga e vamos embora daqui!

- Experimenta fazer-lhe algum mal! – disse, com raiva, Okita.

- Isso é um desafio? – perguntou, manhosamente, Saito.

Okita e Saito olharam-se fulminantemente. Um ódio estava a crescer dentro deles. Se eles lutassem, iriam morrer os dois! E os outros sabiam disso! Mas Saito não queria lutar com Okita, seria uma perda de tempo! Então vez com que eles pensassem que iriam deixá-los em paz e mal eles regressaram ao interior da cabana, Saito lançou o seu cigarro para cima do monte de palha que estava encostada á cabana, fazendo esta começar a ser consumida por chamas que aumentavam de tamanho. Okita e Ichiru estavam dentro de cabana, começaram a tossir com o fumo. Seria o fim? Passaram 10 minutos e a cabana estava totalmente a arder.

- Vamos embora! – ordenou Kondou – É impossível eles terem sobrevivido!

Os Shinsengumi abandonaram a cabana, que ardia em chamas fortes e violentas; seguiram rumo ao Dojo.

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo e FINAL capítulo: "Sangue e Lágrimas**


	8. Sangue e Lágrimas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**"Sangue e Lágrimas"**

"_- Vamos embora! É impossível eles terem sobrevivido!"_

Ao longe, Okita estava abraçado a Ichiru e observavam a dispersão dos soldados. Okita abraçou com mais força Ichiru. Olharam para a sua cabana, completamente consumida pelas chamas de ódio dos _Shinsengumi_.

- Eu disse-te que conseguíamos sobreviver, meu amor! – sorriu Okita, beijando os lábios frios de Ichiru – Estás bem? Estás gelada!

- Estou! – mentiu Ichiru, cuja a bela cara estava completamente pálida e os lábios roxos, tossiu e Okita viu um fio de sangue a escorrer pela boca dela.

- Ichiru … - disse Okita, arregalando os olhos. – O que …

- Eu estou bem, a sério!

- Ichiru, eu consigo ver que não estás! – disse Okita, aconchegando-a no colo dele – De onde veio este sangue?

- Souji … amo-te … - chorou Ichiru.

- Não me faças isso! Nada de despedidas, meu amor! – implorou Okita, com o rosto dela nas suas mãos.

- Tenho tanto frio! – disse Ichiru – Abraça-me!

Okita assim fez, abraçou-a. Sentiu o corpo dela, frio e duro como um pedra; parecia que estava a congelar. No enquanto, sangue quente escorria pela boca dela e lágrimas pelo seu rosto.

- Desculpa … ter-te mentido! – chorou Ichiru, enquanto Okita abanava a cabeça, com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto – Eu … estou tão ….tão arrependida! Tu és … a pessoa mais … mais espantosa e maravilhosa que alguma vez … que alguma vez conheci!

- _Ichiru_ … - chorou Okita, num fio de voz.

- Tens de continuar sem mim …

Okita chorou alto. Não podia acreditar aquilo estava a acontecer. Não podia perder Ichiru, não podia!

- Não … não chores! – pediu Ichiru, tocando na face húmida de Okita – Eu não te quero ver triste, meu amor!

- Como é que isto foi acontecer? – chorou Okita – Eu é que tive a doença primeiro! Eu é que devo morrer!

- Não … não! – negou Ichiru – Não penses assim.

- Nunca te vou esquecer! – prometeu Okita, Ichiru sorriu e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. – Amo-te!

- _Amo-te … n-nunca te esqueças … disso …Souji..._

Okita abraçou o corpo sem vida de Ichiru. Chorou! Gritou! Culpou-se por lhe ter transmitido aquela doença. Lágrimas intermináveis escorriam pelo rosto ensanguentado de Okita. Nunca tinha sentido uma dor tão forte! Nem mesmo quando a doença o deixava debilitado. Sentia um peso e um vazio no seu coração. Perdeu a mulher que amava, para sempre!

Okita Souji regressou aos _Shinsengumi_, com o coração destroçado. Participou na _Boshin War_ e após a _Batalha de Toba-Fushimi_, em 4 de Janeiro, Okita hospitalizou-se em _Matsumoto Ryōjun_, localizado em Edo (actual Tóquio).Okita Souji mudou-se para uma casa de hóspedes com Okita Rintaru, Okita Mitsu e os seus filhos. Okita Souji não participou na luta entre os _Shinsengumi_ e o _Shogunate_!

Okita Souji morreu de tuberculose em 19 de Julho de 1868, tinha 25 anos.

**FIM**

* * *

**Hey! :D**

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado da fanfic! Tentei fazer o meu melhor, agora não sei se é o que vocês acharam!**

**Porque fiz uma fanfic destas? Primeiro eu adoro o Okita Souji e como não existia (quase) nenhuma fanfic sobre ele, eu resolvi fazer uma! E todas as que haviam eram entre ele e o Saito. Eu sou plenamente a favor dos homossexuais, mas preferia que o Souji ficasse com uma rapariga, como não havia nenhuma ... criei eu própria uma! :D**

**Considero esta fanfic uma pequena homenagem a Okita Souji, o capitão do primeiro esquadrão dos _Shinsengumi_. Que todos os colegas descreviam como simpático, géntil, amável no Dojo, mas mortífero e frio no campo de batalha!**

**-> A história sobre Okita Souji no final é mesmo real (wikipedia).**

**-> Ichiru (Yamazaki Sayuri) não existiu na história real de Okita Souji, fui apenas eu que a criei! **

**-> Abusei novamente no _hentai_, não foi? xD (não consigo evitar, desculpem-me!)**

**Muito obrigado/a por terem lido a minha Fanfic**

**Se quiserem deixem reviews com a vossa opinião, eu agradecia :9**

**Beijão!**

_Igarashi-Chan!_


End file.
